Duality
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: Calista finds a new spell in one of her mother's book, thinking it the same as a duplication spell she cast it on an apple, but it doesn't work, she went to cast the spell again, but because the apple had already been touched by said spell it reflected back and struck Cedric who had come to call her for lunch. What will be the effects of the Duality spell?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. [Not part of the Rune Mage AU]

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

 **This story is dedicated to all my readers thank you all so much!**

* * *

Boredom that was Calista's companion for the morning, pure boredom, the young girl had tried occupying herself by spending time with her uncle, but he was busy with King Roland.

Calista had snuck a book from her mother, one Cordelia was adding to Cedric's library. The girl had skimmed a quarter of the pages when she came upon a duplication spell, "Du-al-it-y, " Calista chunked out the word.

As the girl read on she found 'Duality' was a kind of duplication spell, before she could finish though Cordelia came it, "Calista!" she said her voice low, "what have I told you about taking things and that book is too advanced for you to be reading," she added taking the book from her daughter.

Calista jumped from the bed and stood before her mother, eyes cast to the floor, "I'm sorry mummy, I was only looking for something to do," she told her mother.

"Calista dear, I'm not mad, upset yes, but not mad I know how it was to be your age and have nothing to do, how about this, I know your Uncle needs some ingredients from the garden if I give you a list do you think, you can gather everything?"

The girl was practically jumping, "oh yes mummy, please," she beamed.

Cordelia chuckled at her child, "alright, alright Calista settle down," she said producing her wand she summed a quill and parchment, she wrote down a lengthy list of herbs and flowers, "there you are sweetheart, be safe and have fun."

Cordelia handed over the list, Calista snatched it from her hand bolted from the room, "to have that much energy again," Cordelia laughed heading back to her room to collect some other books before returning to the workshop.

* * *

Calista spent the remaining morning in happiness picking flowers and herbs, talking with the palace gardener and other staffers; one young man plucked an apple for the girl from the tree he was pruning.

Calista thanked him and took her prize to one of the marble benches, she tucked her basket under the seat, and a thought struck her, "I bet mummy and Uncle Cedy would like an apple, " she said putting the fruit on the bench.

She withdrew her wand and took a step back; she decided to try the 'Duality' spell she read about, a white ribbon of magic flowed from her wand and struck the apple it rocked for a moment before settling back in place, no second apple appeared.

"Okay I must have done it wrong," Calista said aloud she lined up for another go.

"Calista, lunchtime," Cedric called coming down the path.

The young Sorceress cast the spell again it hit its mark, but it bounced back, Calista didn't see this as she had moved to look behind her, she did, however, feel a rush of wind as it arced above her head.

"Calista did you hear me it's…" Cedric went to called again, when the wayward spell hit him square in the face, he was thrown off balance and landed hard in the compacted dirt of the walkway.

"Uncle Cedy, are you okay?" Calista asked as she ran over to him.

"I'm fine, I came to get you for lunch, ow, did you see what hit me," he said sitting up and rubbing the lump on his forehead.

"Nope."

"Well nevermind that, let's get you inside before...before…'ACHOO'...my goodness excuse me," Cedric said after the sneeze, "your mothers waiting."

Cedric picked himself up and sneezed again as they walked inside, lunch passed quickly for the three having, had decided to eat in the workshop, "Calista did you get the ingredients I asked you too?" Cordelia asked as she gathered the plates, Wormwood flew in the open window after having his lunch.

"Oh no I left them outside, I'll be right back," the girl said stuffing the last bit of her fly cake into her mouth as she ran down the stairs.

"That girl I swear," Cordelia laughed.

The raven watched the child leave, he moved to Cedric's desk, he wanted his neck feathers scratched, and the Sorcerer was happy to oblige as he worked.

A sneeze drew Cordelia's attention to her brother, "Cedy are you okay? You sneezed all through lunch?"

"I'm fine," he said turning from his desk to face her, Wormwood was not pleased to have his scratch interrupted.

"Oh my, where did you get that bruise?" Cordelia asked.

"Something flew into me when I went to get Calista, knocked me over and left this nasty bump. I'm surprised it bruise so fast."

"Well it looks bad," Cordelia's said summoning a medical kit, "I'm going to put an ointment on, it will help bring the swelling down."

As she applied the foul-smelling balm to the bruise, she noticed heat radiating from his skin, "Cedy are you feeling alright? Aside from the sneezing that is."

"A headache, but that's about it," he said, "why do you ask?"

Cordelia put her full hand on his forehead, "you have a slight fever, have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yes," he said after a moment, Cordelia gave him a look and Wormwood scoffed at him, "alright it's been a few days since I got more than a couple of hours of rest, happy now."

"Cedric you know better," Cordelia scolded, "go and take a nap right now," she ordered.

"I'm not a child Cordy," Cedric said turning back to his work, Wormwood laughed moving to his perch.

"Well your acting like one," she retorted, brandishing her wand against his skull.

"Ow, Cordy that was uncalled for," Cedric practically shouted, his eyes fell suddenly, and he sank to his desk lightly snoring.

"I'll have to remember that one," the raven hummed, watching Cordelia.

"Thank you knock out spell," Cordelia said, she summoned a blanket wrapping it around her brother before she shut the window shutters and left, 'I'll wake him up in an hour,' she told herself.

Not long after the old oak door was closed the workshop started to shake beakers fell, books bounced from their homes and Wormwood was thrown off his perch stuck under a book. As quickly as it began the shaking stopped, Wormwood from his position was treated to a sudden and blinding flash of silver light.

Cedric stumbled back from his desk dazed as the light died, he looked around the dimly lit room, "what in the world!?" he questioned as he passed through a light beam, Wormwood froze, 'white hair? When did that happen?' he thought to himself.

A quite snore drew Cedric's attention to the sleeping form of well himself, the ghost of a smile graced his features, "free, I'm free of that nagging voice of the goodie good," he said, walking to his other self he pulled the family wand free of the other's sleave, they stirred making Cedric freeze.

Stepping away he held the wand in both hands, he smirked, "now to take this kingdom for myself, and they will be no one not even myself to stop me," he said casting a spell that sealed the workshop before vanishing in a puff of purple smoke.

"What in the world just happened?" Wormwood asked aloud to the blackness.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Thank you to a post from KatzeLicht on Tumbler for the inspiration for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. [Not part of the Rune Mage AU]

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

 **This story is dedicated to all my readers thank you all so much!**

* * *

Calista was upset, she had checked all the benches along the walkway, and she still couldn't find her basket, "oh mummy's going to be so mad," she muttered.

Calista headed down another path as she rounded the corner low and behold there was her basket still tucked under the bench, 'I thought I looked over here,' she said to herself.

Calista also saw two apples sitting, waiting, "it worked," she ran over but stopped when a sickly sweet, throat biting scent hit her square in the face. She took a step back, covering her nose, "what is that!?" she cried in alarm.

Calista dared to step closer, when she did, she saw there was indeed two Apple's, but they were not the same. One was perfectly red, and the afternoon sun shimmered in its surface not a single bruise or blemish upon its delicate skin. Well, the other was a wilted, festering mess of an apple, its flesh wrinkled and putrid, flies buzzing around in high numbers.

"Ew," Calista gagged grabbing the basket fast as lightning running from the scene.

Calista flew through the hallways heading back to her uncle's workshop, she spotted her mother and made her way over to the woman calling out to her, "mummy, mummy I need to ask you something?"

"Yes, my little one?"

"It's about the book I was reading this morning; I saw a spell in it called Duality. What kind of spell is it?"

Cordelia's smile fell, "Calista that book and its spells are not for you, they are far to advance."

"I know, but...um...come with me," Calista said gripping her mother's hand and dragging her outside.

"Calista what did you do?" Cordelia asked after Calista showed her the bench with the apples.

"I... may have...tried to cast...that Duality spell…" Calista said her voice was growing smaller.

"Calista you are so grounded!"

"I know mummy, I'm sorry, but what did I do wrong?"

Cordelia's face softened, "Calista dear listen to me, the Duality spell is very tricky it's used only by full fledge Sorccores," she started kneeling, "I will say this you did a good job on casting, goes to show how much of me there is in you. How the spell works, is it separates the good and bad in an object like the apple, one is the ripest and juices it can be well the other is all the rot and busing from the first apple. Does that make sense?"

"That reminds me of the book Uncle Cedy was reading the other day...um...I think it was called Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde*, I asked him what it was about and…

"Oh I know the book," Cordelia said, "it's one you stay away from until your older, it can be scary at parts," she added, "but yes, the concept is similar to the Duality spell."

"Is there a way to undo the spell mummy?" Calista asked.

"Yes, and it's quite simple," Cordelia said standing up, she moved over to the apples, "you merely have to get the two half to touch…" she demonstrated this by rolling the 'good' apple over to the 'bad' apple, once they made contact a quick flash of light and the two halves become whole.

"An item or being cannot exist without good and evil, even if they are split, the two halves will always want to become one," Cordelia told her daughter, "no magic need to reverse this spell."

"Wow...wait you can use this spell on a person?"

* * *

Far across Enchancia deep in the bowels of an ancient fort, a once-renowned Sorcorer sat shackled to a cell wall, charms surrounded him as a way to keep his magic suppressed. But even those could not stop the cloud of purple smoke from forming on the cell's edge.

"Whos there?" the Sorcerer called pushing himself further against the wall.

"Now, now is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Cedric? How did you..."

"Get down here? Why should you care about that, I'm here to offer you a deal, Grimtrix I need those Medusa Stones you made. I can free you in exchange for the knowledge of there creation," Cedric said.

"Why would you want them, I highly doubt a goodie-goodie such as you self would need them," Grimtrix said, "what happened to your hair by the way? Get into a fight with a bag of flour," he added with a scoff.

Cedric chuckled, "no, I did not," he said raising his wand, "these wards, I helped install them they don't have the same draining effect on me as they would on someone like you," he continued, "I want that information, and if you don't give it willingly I'll pull it from you by force."

A bolt of white-hot lightning arced from Cedric's wand into the wall beside Grimtrix, making the man duck to the side with a cry of alarm, "have you lost your mind, Cedric!?" Grimtrix shouted.

"I actually found it, free of what was holding me back, I'm not content with Enchancia any more," Cedric said, "all the Ever Realm sounds much better don't you think?"

Grimtrix stared wide-eyed at the man before him, "I'll take your deal," he said after a moment.

"Wise choice," Cedric said, and they both vanished from the cell chains clattering to the floor.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is an amazing story that fits in well with the concept I'm aiming for with this story.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. [Not part of the Rune Mage AU]

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

 **This story is dedicated to all my readers thank you all so much!**

* * *

Grimtrix found himself in his old office at Hexley Hall, "why did you bring us here?" he asked.

Cedric glanced at him before moving around the desk, "your workshop was dismantled after your arrest, but this was your office for many years so I can assume you had a privet lab here as well."

"Well most who chose evil tend to have more than one place to plot from," Grimtrix said.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Cedric replied, "where is it?"

"Yes I did have another workshop, but its entrance is not here it is in the meeting room down the hall," Grimtrix said, "but from the clock its one and there will be people there right now."

Cedric smirked, "not for long," he said flicking his wand with a few words making the room shake and dust fall around them as a loud explosion echoed up to them from outside.

"Cedric!? What did you do?"

Many feet ran past the office heading towards the stairs leading to the main entrance, "nothing you need worry about," Cedric said pulling open the door, "don't dawdle now. Time is of the essence."

Grimtrix followed behind this shadow of the man he once called an allie.

* * *

Sofia sat in class bored for once; they had a substitute that repeated the same lesson they had gone over yesterday when the ground shook. The students looked around at each other before moving to the window; smoke billowed up from their sister school on the other side of the forest.

"Whoa, something happened at Hexley Hall," someone said.

"Students, please come away from the window's," the teacher said; a tri-color bubble appeared in the classroom.

"Will the student body and faculty make their way to the gymnasium!" Miss. Flora said.

"What do you think is going on," Hildegard asked walking beside Sofia.

"I don't know," Sofia said grasping her amulet, it pulsed slightly under her hand, "but I have a bad feeling."

* * *

Within the hour the students from both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep where sent home and members of the magic council came to investigate. Headmistress Samsonite was surprised at their prompt arrival.

"I am Primis* Maish of the Inquisitio Genere* of the Magic Council, start from the beginning and tell me what transpired here," Maish demanded of the headmaster.

Samsonite was taken aback for a moment, "well, it was the lunch hour for the students, and the staff was having its daily meeting when an explosion of some kind took place in the main courtyard. We immediately headed out to see the course, the fountain was gone, and a crater was in its place." she explained.

"Yes, I took a look at that before heading inside, it was made using a destruction spell," Maish said, "I'd like to see the meeting room."

"Sir, with all due respect, but our issue is not there…"

"And with all due respect to you Headmistress I need to see that meeting room," Maish interrupted stepping closer to her.

"Very well; follow me."

They moved upstairs and into the meeting room, where the two found one of the walls slid open to reveal a staircase, "I thought so," Maish muttered, drawing his wand, "go and get my companion," he told the headmistress before making his way down.

As Maish came to the bottom he heard a pair of voices talking, peacing around the second door he saw the escaped prisoner he was sent to find and someone he was very much surprised to see.

"Hello Primis Maish," Cedric called turning, "won't you join us?" he asked waving his wand; another explosion rocked the school grounds.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: This chapter is WAY on the short side, but I have had like no time to work on writing and wouldn't you know it WRITERS BLOCK! decided to show up for this story, but I think I pushed it back for now. (Hopefully!)

Note 2: Primis - latin for first, Inquisitio - latin for Inquiry, Genere - latin for branch


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. [Not part of the Rune Mage AU]

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

 **This story is dedicated to all my readers thank you all so much!**

* * *

After the headmistress sent everyone home Amber, and James was allowed to spend the rest of the day at their friends well Sofia was preparing for when Ruby and Jade finished their school day.

"Clover, what do you think sounds better, hopscotch or tag?" Sofia asked her bunny as he munched away on a tomato, "or maybe hide and seek. We haven't played that in a long time."

"Hide and seek, you can do that here in the palace," Cover said.

"The point is to not be at home," Sofia said pulling a comfy dress from her closet, "hide and seek sounds good. We still have a few hours. Do you want to do anything?"

"Lay here and digest my lunch," Clover said flipping onto his back from his spot on Sofia's bed.

"Silly rabbit, alright I'll go see if Mr. Cedric needs anything," Sofia said stepping from her closet, "what do you think?" she asked spinning showing off her bright purple and black dress with matching tiara.

Clover looked from his upside-down position, "looks good; it's not all poofy."

"Of course, mom helped me make a dress, not too different from when we use to live in the village, it is so soft and comfy, it's great to run around in, and if it gets torn, Amber won't freak out," Sofia said laughing.

"Cool, well have fun," Clover said snuggling deeper into the bed covers.

Sofia left her room making her way to the Sorcerer's Tower when she came upon a statue, "where did this come from?" she asked aloud drawing closer when she could make out the features of the statue she gasped, "Bonnie!?"

"Princess!" someone shouted running up to the girl.

Sofia turned to the guard, "Mr. Rene..."

"Princess we need to leave now, many of the staff and guards have been turned to stone," Rene said, turning her back down the hall leading to her room.

"Oh no, do you know who is behind it?" she asked.

"It's...AAH!"

"Mr. Rene!?" Sofia called looking back; the guard had been turned to stone she looked behind him to see, "Mr. Cedric!? What happened to...why do you have a Medusa Stone?" she asked taking a step back.

"Little Sofia, just the annoying person I was looking for," Cedric said stepping around the statue, he raised his wand at the girl.

Sofia's eyes grew wide, "SOFIA!" Cordelia shouted sending a bolt of magic at her brother who sent his own causing a small explosion. Sofia used the resulting smock to crawl her way back to her room as the siblings exchanged more magical blows.

Once safely inside she picked up Clover before gripped her amulet, "hope this works, I wish to be with my parents," she said, pink smoke swirled around her as it cleared she found herself in the throne room.

"Princess Sofia!" Baileywick exclaimed, "thank goodness you're alright."

"Baileywick where's mom and dad?" she asked looking around, "oh no," she breathed spotting several statues her mother among them.

"Sofia," another called, the girl looked beyond the Castle Steward, to see her father leaned against a pillar a guard by his side.

"Dad are you alright!? What happened?" the Princess asked running over to the man.

"Cedric happened, he's gone completely mad," Roland said, "he appeared with Grimtrix and froze your mother almost had me as well, Nox here managed to pull me aside, but as you can see my leg was hit."

The castle started to shake, Calista and Violet rushed into the throne room closing the doors behind them, "Sofia," Calista cried running over to the Princess hugging her, Clover was crushed in the middle.

"Baileywick sir, my King," Violet said joining the small group.

The shaking stopped, "we should leave," Roland said motioning for Nox to help him, Baileywick ended up helping as well.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Violet asked when the group released a black mist was crawling its way from the door seam across the walls and floors making its way to them.

"I have an idea," Sofia said, "I don't know if it will work with this many people, but I should be able to use my amulet to get us out of here. How far is another question, may have to take a few trips."

"Then start with Calista and your father," Baileywick said releasing his hold on the King, Nox followed soon after.

Sofia dropped Clover as she helped to steady Roland, who didn't have time to protest the decision as the doors burst open and the mist flowed in at the group, "Calista grab my arm," Sofia shouted gripping her amulet.

Once she felt the younger girls hand on her dress sleeve, she said, "I wish we were at the Secret Library."

Once again pink smoke envelopes Sofia once it dissipated the trio was indeed in the libraries main hall, "I can't go back, can I?" Sofia asked looking up at her father.

"I...not yet, we will go back, but not yet…"

The books on the selves started to glow blue, "what's that?" Calista asked.

"I can't be worrying about a story right now," Sofia muttered helping her father best she can to the blue bench, as a book flew down from the bookcase.

Sofia planned to ignore the book, but as the first Story Keeper begins to speak, she and the others were drawn into it by the following words, "once upon a time a there was a young Sorcerer born with immense power, but with a shy and often clumsy nature. His name was Cedric Leo Cor*."

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Leo Cor - Latin for Lion Heart

Note2: Rene and Nox belong to me as does Maish from the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. [Not part of the Rune Mage AU]

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

 **This story is dedicated to all my readers thank you all so much!**

* * *

 _"Once upon a time in the kingdom of Enchancia, there was a young Sorcerer born with immense power, but with a shy and often clumsy nature._

 _His name was Cedric Leo Cor._

 _Born to a long line of Royal Sorcerer Cedric was expected to follow in his father Goodwin the Great's footsteps and take the vows of service once coming of age._

 _Cedric displayed a prowess for hand magic and potion making, but after a mishap at his sister Cordelia's Sorceress ball what confidence he had in his ability was lost._

 _Praise was laid upon the young boy no longer, scorn and ridicule became the norm for Cedric. Resentment grew in the child's heart, allowing darkness to take root,_ a darkness _that lured Cedric to wickedness and evil._

 _This evil side very nearly took control when Cedric attempted to claim the kingdom he swore to serve as his own, if not for Princess Sofia he would have succeeded._

 _The girl had been a shining beacon for the misguided Sorcerer, she managed to bring Cedric back to the right path, but even so, the wicked side was still there no matter how much he buried it._

 _After a missed cast spell from Cedric's niece Calista, the Sorcerer was struck with a powerful and dangerous spell called Duality. This resulted in the creation of two halves of a whole one that in bodied all that is good and the other all that is rotten._

 _With the side that holds the good and kindness of the Sorcerer laying slumbering under a sleeping spell in the dark tower of Enchancian castle; the evil that resided in Cedric's heart is now free with all the power and memories of the original he plans to conquer Enchancia and vanquish those who would stand in his way."_

As the final image of the book disappeared anger welled in Roland's chest not at Cedric, but himself. He knew the role he played in his childhood friends misery, Cedric wasn't the only one Sofia helped with the pair's relationship.

Sofia herself felt awful for her mentor, everything he went through, everything that was happening it made her heartache.

Calista, on the other hand, cried this was her fault, she now knew it was Sofia reached for the girl in closing her in a consoling hug, "everything will be alright," she said.

"Calista," Roland called, "I'm sorry to bring this up, but you're the one who cast the spell do you know how to undo it?" he asked.

Calista sniffled, drying her eyes and nose on her sleeve, "may...maybe, mummy showed me before, but I don't know if it would work on uncle Cedy," she said

"It's a place to start," Sofia started, "what did Mrs. Cordelia show you?"

* * *

Cedric exited the castle into the garden, the statues of his sister and former palace staff trailing behind him by way of magic. The castle was empty now, but he is displeased even with that knowledge, the fact remains that the one person he didn't have in his collection, the one person he knew could stop him was still out there.

"Where could you have gone, Sofia?" he questioned; turning to the only other being still flesh, "Grimtrix find me the child," he ordered.

"Now hold on, Cedric we had a deal," the ex-Headmaster said.

"Yes we did, but I'm changing the terms," Cedric sneered, "now find me the girl, or you'll wish I'd left you in that cell with those runes siphoning your magic."

"I already do," Grimtrix growled, "at least the assault of a member of the Inquisitio Genere isn't on my head, even if whatever is wrong with you is reversed there will be severe repercussions."

Cedric laughed at the man who took a step back appalled by the sound coming from his one-time ally.

* * *

Meanwhile across the kingdom in a canvas tent outside the destroyed Hexley Hall school, Maish awoke to the looming faces of the Headmistress and his second.

"Primis, Sir, thank the stars," Maish companion said, helping the man to sit up.

"What happened?" Maish asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us," the Headmistress said.

"Goodwin's boy," he hissed, flashes of the attack striking across his mind's eye, "we need to warn King Roland immediately."

"Sir it's too late, reports came in moments ago of the Enchancian throne being usurped by Cedric with the aid of Grimtrix," the second said.

"Damn it," Maish swore, "send word to the council," he ordered the Headmistress, "that Net and myself are heading to Enchancia to assess the situation in full, and to ready for combat."

"Right away," the woman said rushing from the tent.

"Sir is that wise?" Net asked, "your injured more than what the healers could help with."

"There is...no choice," Maish hissed as he stood, Net caught his arm, "something is wrong, as members of the Inquisitio Genere it is our job to find out."

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. [Not part of the Rune Mage AU]

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

 **This story is dedicated to all my readers thank you all so much!**

* * *

The moon hung low over the horizon as Sofia gazed out from the highest window she could find, she studied her castle though only a sliver was visible above the thick forest. Calista had explained what her mother told her that afternoon on how to reverse the spell on Cedric, and the Princess had a plan, but her father would be a problem. Roland had all but forbidden Sofia from returning after she started spouting off different ways to get to the Sorcerers Tower from the Secret Library.

Sofia moved from the window and looked down the catwalk to the main floor; she saw Calista tucked in a corner of the bench, her father looked around the area from his perch beside the girl. "Sorry dad," Sofia whispered as she aimed her wand at the patriarch she recited the sleeping spell Cedric had tricked her into using during her Princess Ball.

"Good thing Princess Elena isn't in my amulet anymore," Sofia said aloud as she grabbed the jewel, "I wish I were a bird," she said, a plume of pink smoke enveloped her morphing her into a bird she then flew from the window heading down to the bowels of the library. She entered the tunnel connecting the Secret Library to the castle, making her way through the darkness her amulet lighting the way; Sofia soon came to the dock where the boat was moored.

"I wish to be myself, " she said after landing on the dock.

Making way to the tunnel network that connected the secret dock to the castle Sofia entered into a secluded hallway from behind a tapestry, she looked around before crossing to the other side. Sofia continued this pattern as she made her way to the Sorcerer's Tower, once arrived she transformed into a bird once more and flew up the stairway fast as she could.

The entry was sealed, a wall of bricks bared Sofia from the workshop; turning human, she withdrew her wand and made the stonework disappear; after finding the door locked, she took the key from its hiding place and opened it before replacing the key.

The space was a mess. Sofia knew that from the library, but being there was different, it's dark only a sliver of silver light came in from the closed shutters, "hello?" Sofia said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank goodness you're here Princess," someone called from the other side of the room.

"Wormwood, is that you?"

"Of course, who else would be here."

"Hold on I'm coming," Sofia said, moving along the wall.

the Amulet of Avalor started to glow a soft pink casting a beam of light for Sofia to follow, 'that's handy,' she thought continuing her way to Wormwood; Sofia spotted the bird trapped below a tome, "are you okay?" she asked removing the book.

"Yes, but it's been a day," Wormwood said, preening his wings, "something happened to Cedric, there's two of him now."

"I know, miscast spell, I'll explain later right now we need to wake this Mr. Cedric," Sofia said, moving to the desk with the slumbering Sorcerer.

"His sister put some sleeping spell on him," Wormwood explained, "I know a counterspell book for the such. It will take a moment as it is pretty dim in here," he added, flying up the tower to the second-floor bookshelves.

Sofia examined her mentor; she had to admit it was disconcerting to see him without white bangs; she was pulled from her musing by a squawk from the second floor.

"Princess you'll need to come up here it's too dark, even for my eyes," Wormwood said.

"Coming."

Making her way up the stairs Sofia found the bookshelf, "we are looking for 'Cranky Cures and Causes,'" the bird said from the third shelf, "and yes that is its title."

It took a moment to find, once they did the counterspell was fast found; when cast Sofia held her breath, and she had a feeling Wormwood was the same as they waited for their friend to wake.

* * *

Outside the castle grounds two shadowy figures moved from area to area, "this is where we part ways," Maish whispered to Net, "keep your wand at the ready and be careful placing the spell traps."

"Of course, we meet on the side in thirty," Net said, moving away.

Maish traced his wand along the ground a trail of green being left behind, once finished the Primis moved along on a mirrored path to his companion.

* * *

It felt like a bolt of electricity ran through Cedric making him jump, he fell from his seat, he laughed standing up; "Sofia!" he said scooping the girl into a hug, "what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Mr. Cedric, we have a problem!" the Princess exclaimed pulling from the embrace.

"Whatever is the matter? I can be of assistance; I do love to help."

"I can not deal with this," Wormwood said, "fix him, Princess!"

"Fix? Nothing's wrong Wormy, I haven't felt like this since I was a child," the Sorcerer said.

"If we want OUR Mr. Cedric back we have to find the other Mr. Cedric and this one," Sofia said, pointing to the now humming Sorcerer, "have to come in contact some way. It will break the spell."

"We can push them," Wormwood suggested.

"That's not nice," Cedric reprimanded.

"Is that what I sound like?" Sofia asked.

"Yep," the bird replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Enchancia throne room, sat on Rolands chair was Cedric the Great, he was nestled in the cushions legs crosses with his head in his hand, around his feet shattered stone lay; he smirked "who will make the first move," Cedric said aloud, "the Magic Council or the Princess?"

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. [Not part of the Rune Mage AU]

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

 **This story is dedicated to all my readers thank you all so much!**

* * *

The chirp of crickets where Net's companion as he waited for Maish on the far side of the castle grounds; nestled in the shadow of the outer wall he crouched ready to fight, a knot of worry formed in his chest and now it felt like he could hardly breathe. Maish was late, plain and simple, Nat hadn't seen him in over an hour, and if he learned anything from being his aid, it is that the man had an impeccable sense of time.

A rustle drew Net's attention to the hedge line separating the green from the path that runs along the wall; a figure stumbled out illuminated in the pale light of a half moon, Net noted they were hunched over and moving slowly to the wall a little way up from where Net was hiding.

As they came closer, Net realized who it was, "Primis," he called alerting the figure to his position.

Maish stopped moving, "Net?" he called back; the aid glided from the shadows, "thank the stars!"

"What happened?" Net asked once next to Maish, moving them back to his hiding place.

Maish slid down the wall when his back connected with it, "I passed out for a bit," he said.

"I warned you…"

"I know, I know, but we didn't have the time. Did you finish?"

"Of course."

Maish nodded, though Net couldn't see it; Maish raised his wand, and it gave off a weak greenish glow, "it's now or never, " he said.

"On your mark, sir," Net said bringing his wand to meet Maish's his giving off a pink light.

"Now!"

The pair drove their wands into the ground, green and pink sparks erupted from the contact point. As the sparks faded the etchings, they placed lit up sending columns of light into the night sky, before fanning out forming a wall around the palace.

The area now covered in light akin to the breaking dawn allowed the Sorcerer's the view of a purple haze forming upon the walkway, the sound of clapping soon followed, "very well done, gentleman," Cedric said gliding from the fog, "I had a feeling it would be you two to make the first move."

Net wasted no time he sent a bolt of lightning at the man it grazed Cedric's left arm as he sidestepped; instinctively Cedric wrapped his hand around the wound as it started to ooze, "bad move," he hissed pulling his wand free from his sleeve.

* * *

Sofia had recounted what had transpired over the day to Cedric and Wormwood, the former having started to pace part way through the tale, "that is most definitely the Duality spell," Cedric mused, hands folded behind his back, "we need to deal with this swiftly," he added moving over to one of the drawers next to his desk.

Withdrawing a wand he lit the workshop with floating candles, he took another wand from the drawer and handed it to Sofia, "the Amulet of Avalor is good and all, but it's good to have a backup and from what you told me you'd used quite a bit of power."

"Thank you, Mr. Cedric," the Princess said.

The pair moved to the tower door and slid out into the stairwell, making their way down as silent as they could, once in the main hall light filled the windows, "what is that?" Sofia asked, looking out at the green wall taking form.

"It's a boundary spell, used to close off an area," Cedric explained standing beside the girl, "that's a high-level spell. It looks like we are not the only one here to stop the other me."

"The more help, the better," Wormwood said from Cedric's shoulder.

Cedric suddenly hunched over grasping at his arm, dislodging the raven, "Mr. Cedric, are you alright?" Sofia asked, steadying her mentor.

"I'm fine," Cedric said straightening, "best get a move on," he added, pulling away and moving down the hall at a brisk pace.

"Wait...Mr. Cedric?" Sofia called, rushing after the man.

* * *

The castle grounds were in ruin stone, and greenery lay about haphazardly, Maish crouched behind an uprooted tree catching his breath well Net fought the Sorcerer. Maish had been taken aback by the man's fighting skill, being a Royal Sorcerer Cedric shouldn't be able to hold his own against Net or himself let alone the pair of them fighting side by side, granted he was severely weakened from their last encounter, but it still should not be this hard to take one man down.

Net flew overhead and crashed hard into the ground, Maish pushed from the tree and crouched beside him casting a small shield around the pair, Cedric marched up to the dome wand at the ready, he panted hard like Maish, but besides the injury, Net had landed earlier only his robe bore any marks of the fight.

"Done already?" Cedric taunted.

Suddenly the ground exploded between them making Cedric jump back, another body appeared and placed a second shield over Maish's.

"Two!? There's two of you?" Maish questioned.

"Duality spell, Master Primis," Cedric said, "this won't end the way we would like, the other me won't let me anywhere near him, do you have enough strength for an end spell?" he asked.

Realization crossed Maish's face, "that's suicide," he yelled.

"It is my job to protect this kingdom no matter the cost," Cedric said, "and so far, I'm doing an awful job of it."

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I was moving. There will be one more chapter and that's it for this story.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. [Not part of the Rune Mage AU]

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

 **This story is dedicated to all my readers thank you all so much!**

* * *

Sofia was angry, and rightly so Cedric had tricked her into a room and sealed her in along with Wormwood. She tried different spells, but none came close to cracking the seal, and Cedric was correct in his assessment of her amulet being out of power, she paced the room arms crossed.

"Princess," the raven called from his perch on a table.

"What!?" Sofia snapped.

"I think Cedric's rubbed off more on you than the other way around," he said, shaking his head, "take a seat, for once you can do nothing but wait."

"I know," Sofia sighed, taking a seat next to the raven, "I don't like feeling so useless."

Wormwood studied the Princess a loss for words, Sofia was anything but useless.

* * *

"You...you plan on dying for this place!?" Maish asked, removing his shield and replacing it over his companion, who appeared to be starting to stir.

"Once upon a time I would have left Enchancia to burn, but a certain young lady showed me a different path one I will try my damnedest not to double back on," Cedric said, the ground around the base of the shield crumbled from an impact creating a cloud of dust.

"I'll make an opening for you to strike," Cedric said, lowering his shield before rushing into a fight he wasn't walking away from.

Maish looked for the opening as the two Sorcerers fought, he wasn't surprised in the least at how they held each other off, but the dark-haired Cedric had the advantage, he hadn't been fighting Net and himself beforehand. Eventually, Cedric pushed his evil half towards the Primis, his back exposed; Maish had been waiting for it and unleashed a lightning spell one strong enough to shred the sleeve of his robe, the pink bolt struck Cedric's back ripping through fabric and flesh.

* * *

Sofia looked to the door at the soft sound of a lock being undone, she rushed over and found the seal gone; the door was ripped open, and Sofia ran down the hall exiting out into the back courtyard, she found it in pieces. Picking her way through the debris, she came across Maish; she raised her wand at him, "who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm from the Magic Council, forget me though, your Princess Sofia, correct?"

"Yes."

"Quickly then, there isn't much time left," Maish said, waving the Princess to follow.

Sofia hesitated for a moment before stepping further into the no man's land, she caught sight of red fabric laid over something not far off, soon she saw a second figure kneeling, but Sofia could only see their backs.

As Sofia came around, she froze hands flying to cover her mouth, "Mr. Cedric…" the Princess whispered any semblance of anger she had vanished the instant she laid eyes upon the familiar figure far too pale for her liking.

Sofia took a few steps before kneeling beside her friend, "Sofia…" Cedric breathed from his reclined position against a section of dislodged walkway.

"What happened Mr. Cedric?" the Princess asked.

"The only thing I could think of," he said, giving the girl a weak smile; black played at the edges of his vision, "I'm sorry Sofia…" he muttered, breathing becoming difficult.

Cedric could hear the Princess crying as well as her taking his hand in hers, with a final shake breath the Sorcerer fell into oblivion.

* * *

Cedric awoke with a start, sweat ran down his brow, heart racing as if he'd run about the castle without stopping; panting heavily he pulled free of the blanket, "only a nightmare," he said aloud pushing from his bed, "sleep potion, I'm going to need a sleep potion," he mumbled moving to his door.

Once in the small hallway that leads to the stairs down into his workshop, Cedric noticed light coming from below, using the bookcase to hide he glanced over the railing to see King Roland of all people sitting in the armchair beneath the window reading a book.

Cedric's curiosity deepened when Bailyewick arrived in the open doorway, but the searing pain of a migraine propelled the Sorccorer to silence his curiosity and move down the stairs to seek out a potion. Roland and Bailyewick jumped slightly when Cedric came into their view; Roland jumped from the chair, taking a step towards the Sorcerer, "Cedric?" he called.

"Sorry your Majesty, give me a moment," Cedric replied, pulling open a drawer of his desk.

"Bailyewick, get Cordelia please," Roland instructed.

The Steward gave a small bow before departing; Cedric meanwhile had pulled a vile free and downed its contents, "is it a good idea to be drinking that?" Roland asked.

"If I'm to be useful to you at this moment, then yes," Cedric retorted.

"Cedric can you sit; you don't look well."

"I'm alright..."

"CEDY!" a voice bellowed from the tower stairwell.

Cordelia barreled into the room, her eyes landing on her brother at once; she crossed the room in a few steps before drawing Cedric into an embrace, "back upstairs with you," she ordered, pulling from the hug and turning him.

"Cordy, what are you on about," Cedric inquired.

"Thank you, King Roland, for helping keep an eye on Cedric," Cordelia said, pushing Cedric up to his room.

Roland watched the sibling disappear, "somethings never change," he mused before heading down with Baileywick in tow.

"Cordy can you tell me what is going on," Cedric demanded sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I will, but how are you feeling?"

"In truth I'm tired and a touch shaken, had the most tariffing nightmare...it's been a while."

"That wasn't a nightmare, Calista got ahold of a book of mine and tried using one of its spells," Cordelia started summoning a chair, "you need to get more furniture dear brother."

"The Duality one!?"

"Yes, she wanted to make apples for all of us and thought it was like a normal duplication spell. After I put you to sleep, I found her in the garden, and she showed me the fruit and told me what she did and that she cast it again. I put two and two together. I made it back to the tower in time to stop the physical manifestation of the spell," the Sorceress explained.

"And turned it into a dream," Cedric added, "clever, very clever sister of mine."

"Thank you, I felt awful, you were in so much pain well the spell ran its course," Cordelia said taking her brother's hand, "I am relieved that it's over."

"The stain of such magic will have left me weakened," Cedric said.

"I already made arrangements with the King for Calista and me to stay here longer and for me to cover you," Cordelia said, rising from her seat, "so back to sleep with you. The faster you are up and on your feet, the faster your niece and I can leave."

Cordelia left the room, chuckling as she went, Cedric watched her go; once the door closed a smirk graced the Sorccorers lips, magic flashed in his eyes, "yes dear sister, the sooner you're gone," he muttered, the white in his bangs beginning to envelop the rest of his black hair, "the sooner the real fun can began."

* * *

 **_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: Mwahahaha! Do you honestly think I would kill off Cedric? He is my favorite, I did set this up for a sequel, but I have no idea when I would get to it. I got like ten other stories planned, lol. Thanks for reading everyone. :)


End file.
